lapisfandomcom-20200216-history
Toroko Warriors/Ethereal
Ethereal is a playable character in Toroko Warriors, and is one of the numerous unlockable characters in the game. She is a terrorist of sorts whom is a member of W.R.A.I.T.H, being a stealthy human with genetic modifications. She has the ability to turn invisible and is very experienced with firearms, and also has minor experience with knives. Ethereal is very loyal to her group and follows W.R.A.I.T.H's orders without question, thinking of such a group as family. Ethereal is a member of the tricky class, undoubtedly highly skilled with camouflage and hiding herself from foes. While both her offense and defense statistics are very low, she is an expert at managing both of them and can do lots of damage over long periods of time as long as the player holds onto her stealth element well. Unlike most of the game's fighters, Ethereal works best on her own, for other players can totally ruin her stealth-styled gameplay. Ethereal is unlocked once the player wins thirty matches in a row. Playstyle Ethereal is a moderate-height character without much weight, having high jumps and tons of speed, yet is able to control this speed so she can also tip-toe around. Ethereal is very athletic, able to do cartwheels, wall jump, use grapple hooks to get onto ledges, do backflips and frontflips with ease, and kick off of opponents to get to new heights. In addition, Ethereal can jump quickly from the ground and latch onto the ceiling and be able to run across it, advancing her overall mobility. Very much like Samus Aran, if Ethereal runs at fast enough speeds she can charge up with hyper energy -- and when the player chooses a direction for her to jump towards, she will immediately fly off in that direction. Thanks to all her mobility, Ethereal should have little to no trouble navigating any map in the entire game, able to use the environments to her advantage and get around quickly. No opponent can really escape from her, as she basically has access to almost every single room in the entire game, especially with her "shinespark" technique. While her offenses are on the short side, Ethereal is very good at attacking opponents while running; when the player hits the special attack button whilst running she'll toss out ninja stars that home in on opponents, doing miniature, yet annoying amounts of damage to them. She can toss ninja stars towards walls and ascend them quickly to get to higher peaks. When it comes to offense, Ethereal is very quick and swift with her attacks, all of her attacks coming in quite fast. As Ethereal needs to get close to opponents to be really effective, the player needs to watch for the moves of enemies, as Ethereal is bad at dodging and needs to distance herself when the time comes. She doesn't have to just get up to her enemy's face and claw away though, the player can choose to jump towards the enemy and jump off of them to get to higher places, or run around and pelt them with as many ninja stars as possible. Players need to be aware that if Ethereal gets hit, she can take plenty of damage thanks to her low defense, so if things begin to look bad she should run away. Another way Ethereal can attack is by utilizing firearms. Ethereal has five different types of firearms she can use for battle that she can switch between using the bottom triggers; a simple rifle that she can use to snipe at enemies, a flamethrower that can scorch enemies and cause burns, a grenade launcher that fires sticky bombs onto opponents and surfaces, a machine gun that can do tons of widespread damage to environments and enemies alike, and finally a laser cannon that can launch painful lights that pierce through enemies and reflect off of walls as a light-damaging, yet rather deadly attack if it happens to pierce through foes multiple times in a row. Each fires quickly too, although they slow her down just a bit. Ethereal has a lot of unique quirks, such as the ability to easily infiltrate enemies' bases and sneak through their depths. Even though Ethereal isn't the best with knives, she can actually pull one out as her sixth weapon. With this knife, Ethereal will automatically tip-toe around and move slowly. If she happens to strike an enemy from behind and through the heart, they will lose all of their health regardless of whoever they are, besides the Mistake who will only take major damage. This unique quirk will allow Ethereal to easily take out multiple careless members on a team, but if someone dies, they will let out a scream which can alert other players to her prescence. Ethereal can additionally camouflage with the surroundings if the player presses down the inner triggers, which gives her ten seconds' worth of invisibility. In this period of time, Ethereal must act quickly or she will be seen when the time of invisibility ends. There is a five second cooldown after Ethereal turns invisible so that she cannot abuse that ability over and over again. The player does not have a countdown timer to indicate when she becomes visible again, so the player must try to accurately count down themselves and hide whenever its deemed necessary. If Ethereal happens to be hit by any attack, she will immediately become visible again, so taking care with Ethereal is advised. A lack of real strength and defense aren't her only problems. Ethereal tends to do poorly when attempting to take on a number of opponents at one time, and working with teammates is not exactly advised for her as they can easily expose her. Her controls are designed to work in the hands of a dedicated, speedy player, so players with little patience or those that like to thrash around aimlessly may be turned off by the fact that this character will not work for them. As it's not too common for teams to take over huge bases and have many members, Ethereal's roles on the battlefield can be rather limited and she may not be able to do the stuff she intends to do properly. Ethereal tends to work best by herself; she doesn't necessarily require support from teammates especially when they can ruin the whole point of her being a more secretive ally. Ethereal should only show her face in her own allies' gathering place so that she can get healed from support allies like Leah and Cura. If Ethereal needs to help battle off foes, she should aim to stab them in the back as carefully as she possibly can without getting caught by other enemies or that enemy themselves. Ethereal getting up close to foes is, again, very risky as she isn't good at dodging, so she should steer clear of helping an ally directly fight against an enemy. Shooting at such enemies though from a distance can be actually helpful though. Ethereal's FINALE is Shadow Fall, whereas she'll dissipate into the ground as a shadow for twenty seconds. From there, the player can freely control Ethereal from underground -- pressing the special attack button will make her raise up as a huge knife, instantly killing any opponent. Holding the button will allow her to stay up and shred through the floors, making for a real frightening nightmare. Ethereal can also kill teammates if they happen to run into her blade, for she's not exactly a hero or anything. When the move's overall duration ends, Ethereal will rise up from the ground as a human again. Ethereal can then use the potential cracks in the ground as hideouts. Ethereal isn't likely to find a place on every team, but if there happens to be something that requires stealth, Ethereal happens to be the right woman for the job. Her ability to seek out opponents quickly and take them on easily happens to render her pretty effective. Notable techniques Vanish By holding down the inner triggers, Ethereal will camouflage with her environment for ten seconds. This can be used to get through places with top-notch security...if she's careful enough and if she's quick enough. Startling Fire If the player holds down a basic attack button when switching weapons, Ethereal will immediately begin firing her weapon towards her sides, which can easily pick off foes that get too careless. Homing Kick If the player presses a basic attack button in the air while going towards an opponent, Ethereal will kick down towards them and kick off of them to deal damage. This move will flip her the other way. Trophies ''Standard'' :"A sneaky and loyal W.R.A.I.T.H member who will do anything to help out her friends and allies. She cares very deeply for them; if one were hurt, Ethereal will bawl and lash out whoever attacked them! She can be a ninja of sorts, but she wouldn't make for the best one...if she were spotted, her reaction time would be so bad that she could easily get shot to death!" ''Alt'' :"Ethereal isn't the best for offense, but she can really put up a fight regardless. Utilize her quick ninja stars and her brilliant attacking talents to kick down her opponents with ease, even if it takes a while to chip at some foes. Ethereal excels greatly in overall mobility, she can easily deliver items and weapons to her team when she can easily transverse any environment." ''FINALE'' :"Shadow Fall is Ethereal's FINALE move; using this move, she'll submerge into the ground, hidden and be able to move around as a shadow. While the shadow is easily noticeable, Ethereal is rather fast and if the special attack button is pressed, she'll come out as a huge, shadowy knife that does instant death on contact. The move doesn't have a long duration, but it can do lots of destruction." Alts Trivia *Some of Ethereal's tactics are inspired by the Spy from Team Fortress 2. Category:Toroko Warriors Category:Characters Category:Subpages